Untitled
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: A quick untitled Minx one shot. Marissa thinks. A lot. Femslash, don't like don't read. I chose H/C- Romance because of what it mentions..  Warnings: contains sensitive non graphic  material inside. Further warning at the beginning of the fic.


Just a short Minx one shot. I've been going through writers withdrawls lately and this had to be done. I'm currently working on a new chapter for Family Rebounded, and I'm thinking of renaming it. Anyone have any ideas? They'd be so appreciated.

Characters/Pairings: Bianca/Marissa, MonTasker, Minx.

Mentions: Miranda, Micheal Cambias, Erica, Kendall, OCs

Notes: Unbeta'd and unedited(raw) so all mistakes are mine.

**Warnings: Mentions Bianca's rape. If this is/may be a trigger for you, I ask that you do not proceed. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.**

* * *

><p>Marissa knows Bianca is not fully healed. She knows that a part of her will never be fully healed. She's still that young woman in college trapped in that house in the storm at times. And it breaks her heart to see that. The moment when Marissa reaches out to touch her and Bianca still flinches. The moment where she catches Bianca just staring at Miranda in amazement. The times when Bianca needs to touch Miranda's hand or hair in some way. Marissa often wonders if it's just to reassure herself that yes, she survived and so did her baby. That Miranda is real and she's Bianca's and Maggie's not Michael's. She remembers that one time when Miranda said this boy in class, named Michael, was giving her a hard time and she saw an entire array of emotions pass through the older Montgomery. She remembers the time when she brought the mail in and it was something from Cambias Industries, Europeon Division, and Bianca had to stop and take a deep breath before she opened it. She remembers the late nights where she had to literally fight Bianca to wake her up from a nightmare. Those were the nights she hated. Where Bianca would be crying in her sleep and she wouldn't wake up. Then she'd start fighting and thrashing but the only thing that woke her up was when Marissa pinned her and reminded her that Micheal was dead and would never hurt her again. And then, for a nanosecond, when Bianca's eyes snapped open, the fear was there but it was directed at <em>Marissa <em>and that's when it really gets her. She remembers after the first night, she cried in the bathroom alone for hours, wondering what she'd done wrong.

But there are other things Marissa notices. Like Bianca's quiet strength. Heaven knows Bianca is the calm Kane woman, and that's what drew her in initially. The fact that Bianca was always happy, almost passive aggressive if you will. But sometimes, she sees what's lying beneath the surface. The way Bianca carries herself and something about her makes you feel safe and wanted and loved and just a little intimidated all at once. She knows first hand that Bianca is a rock. She will be there for you through any storm you have to weather and she wont budge. She'll make sure you're okay, only thinking of herself as almost an afterthought. She knows Bianca is loyal, almost to a fault. Despite all of the times she's been hurt, a part of her still trusts those same people. She realizes, shortly after two years of dating, that Bianca is what most people strive to be. A fighter. Because Marissa knows there is no way in high holy hell Bianca will ever just fall down. And you wont hurt her family.

It's those things about her, all of them that is, that make this moment perfect for Marissa. She doesn't care that Bianca is currently a mess because she has a cold. She doesn't care that they're in the middle of Pine Valley's local doctor's office and there's a child next to her snotting on the magazine she was about to read. She doesn't even care that Bianca is probably going to pass her cold on to her because she wont let Marissa more than a few feet away from her. She just smiles, kisses Bianca's forehead, and grabs her hand,

"Bianca?" she says softly. Bianca makes a noise in the back of her throat, a cross between a growl and a whine.

"Yes?" she finally manages around her congestion.

"I've been thinking," Marissa starts.

"About?"

"I think you should give marriage one more chance." Marissa whispers. Bianca blinks,

"What?" she asks picking her heavy head up.

"I thi-"

"Oh no, I heard you. I just can't believe you're suggesting,"

"Proposing,"

"To me in the middle of the doctor's office while I look like something out of an episode of 'Swamp Creatures'!" Bianca' hisses hoarsly. She couldn't shriek, she'd lost her voice but Marissa imagines if she could, she'd be getting it ten fold right now.

"You look perfect." Marissa says. Bianca glares, "So is that a yes?" Marissa asks not phased. Bianca holds her glare for a few seconds longer before turning her head and sneezing,

"Yes. But we will talk about this later." Bianca says as a threat. Marissa just smiles, pulling Bianca close again. She didn't care what kind of fussing Bianca was going to do, she had the perfect woman that was going to be hers forever. A little fussing wouldn't wipe the smile from her face. "And you're so discussing this with my mom and Kendall." Bianca added sleepily. Marissa blinks; the fussing may not do it, but they would.


End file.
